In recent years, there has been developed a technique that combines a projector with a camera or a depth sensor to enable operation on an image (projection image) projected on a projection plane, for example, a wall or a desk top surface. For example, there has been already known a technique that is provided with a camera which captures a range including a projection image on a projection plane and includes a detection region for detecting operation in a region outside the projection image.
However, there has not been conventionally proposed a configuration that includes detection regions arranged both inside and outside a projection image. That is, disadvantageously, conventional techniques are not capable of providing various operation systems to users and, therefore, have low convenience for users.